As electronic apparatus become more prevalent and pervasive, users of electronic apparatus have become increasingly dependent on their electronic apparatus in order to assist them with every day activities. In many situations, a user may desire to read a printed document. Although the user may have access to an electronic apparatus capable of rendering a printed document, the user may desire to read a physical printed document. In such situations, it may be desirable to configure the user's electronic apparatus such that the electronic apparatus may assist the user with reading of the printed document in a manner that is convenient and intuitive.